miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters
Main Characters James "Sonny" Crockett (played by Don Johnson): A Sergeant in the Metro-Dade Organized Crime Bureau, Vice Division. Known for his laid-back attitude, pastel suits, and affinity for Ferraris. Often found handling a Jack Daniels, neat. Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs (played by Philip Michael Thomas): A Sergeant in the Metro-Dade Organized Crime Bureau, Vice Division and Crockett's partner. Formerly a Robbery cop from New York. Brought to Miami by the murder of his brother. Martin "Marty" Castillo (played by Edward James Olmos): Taciturn Lieutenant and commander of the Metro-Dade Vice Division. Formerly a DEA agent working in the "Golden Triangle" of Southeast Asia. Still maintains many shadowy connections (and enemies) from his previous career. Gina Navarro Calabrese (played by Saundra Santiago): A Vice Division Detective. At one point enters an on-off relationship with her co-worker Crockett. Hands-down the best looking officer on the force. "Big Booty" Trudy Joplin (played by Olivia Brown): A Vice Division Detective. Occasionally distressed by the more brutal aspects of being a Vice cop, but as dedicated as any. Once abducted by an alien in the line of duty. Stanley "Stan" Switek (played by Michael Talbott): A jovial Vice Division Detective. His initially light-hearted nature and boundless optimism seriously suffer as a result of the murder of his partner and a subsequent gambling addiction. Specialises in surveillance and Elvis Presley. Lawrence "Larry" Zito (played by John Diehl (Seasons 1-3)): A Vice Division Detective. Often found making good-natured fun of his partner, Switek. Killed in the line of duty by bookmaker Oswaldo Guzman. Lou Rodriguez (played by Gregory Sierra (Season 1)): The Vice Division's first Lieutenant. Very close to Crockett, with whom had worked for years, and a prolific smoker of cigars. Ultimately killed by a bullet meant for Crockett. Recurring Characters Isadore "Izzy" Moreno (played by Martin Ferrero): A career criminal with limited talent but plenty of heart and an endless list of street connections. A regular (if begrudging) source of information for the Vice team, who in return are prepared to "look the other way" on his often ridiculous scams. Nugart "Noogie" Lamont (played by Charlie Barnett (Seasons 1-4)): A fast-mouthed, jive-talking, street-wise informant who provides the Vice team with the "beat" of the street as well as occasionally helping with their busts. Later disappeared into the underworld. Caroline Crockett (played by Belinda Montgomery (Seasons 1 & 4-5)): Crockett's estranged ex-wife and mother of his son Billy. Moved upstate after a failed attempt at restarting their relationship, got remarried to Bob Ballard, and had a second son. William "Billy" Crockett (played by Ryan St. Leon (Season 1) and Clayton Barclay Jones (Seasons 4-5)): Son of Caroline and Sonny Crockett. Born in 1978. He moved with his mother upstate, enjoys fishing, learnt to drive in a Ferrari Testarossa, and eventually had a step-brother by Bob Ballard. Caitlin Davies (played by Sheena Easton (Season 4)): A has-been pop singer who's career enjoyed a revival around the time she met Crockett as part of an investigation into her managers. The two quickly married in a whirlwind romance, only for her to be killed several months later by Crockett's nemesis Frank Hackman. Valerie Gordon (played by Pam Grier (Seasons 1-2 & 5)): A Robbery Detective from New York, later moved to NYPD Vice. Former colleague and lover of Rico Tubbs. The two repeatedly made attempts at rekindling their relationship, but events never seemed to allow them to be happy together. Al Lombard (played by Dennis Farina (Seasons 1 & 5)): Mobster working under Frederico Librizzi. Runs several gambling and prostitution rackets in the Miami area. Became a reluctant friend of Crockett and Tubbs when they were assigned to protect him as a witness, and was subsequently hunted by his own organisation. Escaped, but later returned to see his son and was killed by his former boss. Category:Characters Category:Miscellanea